Falling Blooms
by RedRubies1912
Summary: Audrey Hart comes back to Hogwarts for her fifth year, but after Rita Skeeta blabbered about her family tree she is being marked as a traitor by everyone. On top of that with the return of her father Voldermort her visions are amplfing. Life is breaking.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Such Great Friends

I entered Flavia Malfoy's room and plopped down on her bed as she got ready. We were starting our fifth at Hogwarts today; I couldn't wait to get back to school. The holidays had been gruelling, Scarlette Lestrange and Flavia had been fighting all holidays and I had been left in the middle to deal with the messes that they left. I loved them both but they had constantly left me with having to choice between one or the other and naturally I had to side with Scar as she was my half-sister and all. This had started to drive a knife between me and Flavia. I smiled up at Flav as she came out of her bathroom her blonde hair tied up in a top knot and wearing skinny jeans and a white singlet top covered with a pink quarter sleeve shirt and trench coat. She sat down next to me as she strapped on her Madeline double strapped heels.

"You look so pretty but I don't think you need those heels on." I commented, I was already shorter than everybody else, not only in my family but in my whole year and the year below me. Anyone with heels on just completely towered over me like a giant.

"Thanks." Flav hugged me tightly. She had been down all holidays because not was Scarlette being a bitch but so was her father, my uncle Lucius. Only a few weeks ago he had complained at how she had to be more like Scar, it was becoming more and more evident that he loved Scarlette more than his own daughter which extremely pissed me off. I had made sure Lucius knew how pissed I was at him, and as crazy Bellatrix Lestrange was my mother and all when I was angry you would usually know about it as in I would literally tear you to shreds if you weren't careful.

Narcissa called me down to the kitchen at the moment to no doubt give me a stern talking to. I gave Flav another quick hug before running down the stairs, my knee length white lace dress flowing around me.

"You called for me." I said entering the kitchen; I noticed that Scar was also there.

"Darling you will need to be on your best behaviour, the whole wizarding world knows that you are now the daughter of the Lord Voldermort…"

"He's not a lord." I butted in.

"Well anyway, everybody knows that you are the daughter of Lord Voldermort and my sister Bellatrix. Which makes you related to us, you need to represent this family like Draco and your sister have."

"What about Flavia, she got Prefect this year, isn't she also representing this family?"

"Well yes dear, all I'm saying is that Dolores Umbridge will be teaching at your school and you have to be respectfully." Lucius and Narcissa liked me even though I was in Gryffindor, I was a bit of a disappointment in that department but since my father was Lord Voldermort I was held high in this family. This was however meant to be kept secret but the gossip journalist Rita Skeeta had told the world. My aunt and uncle however had kept the daily prophet away from me so that I wouldn't read what it said about me.

Breakfast was served shortly afterwards I sat down next to Draco and dug into the bacon and eggs the Uncle sat in front of us.

"Uncle Josh and his parents are giving me a lift to the train station, he will be here soon." I commented as I finished my breakfast and sculled my orange. I got up and hugged both my uncle and aunt before bounding up the stairs to get my trunk and quickly brushed my teeth. I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled out, I ran down the stairs tugging my luggage, I hugged Draco and Scar.

"I'll see you on the train." I smiled at them.

"Love you Lucius and Narcissa, I will miss you both." I beamed up at them; I opened the door to be greeted by my boyfriend of two years. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently.

"See you!" I called out. I entered the Harlow's car and was greeted by his parents. They were practically like parents, even though they were in Slytherin when they were at Hogwarts they were really accepting of me, mainly because they knew about my crazy family tree and the visions that I always seem to get. I had redeemed myself in third year once Lucius and Narcissa found out that I was dating a Slytherin. They weren't so impressed that when I arrive at Hogwarts in third year (My first year at Hogwarts though I was in third, long story.) I was sorted into Gryffindor which had kind of left them in an uproar. I like my aunt but my uncle had issues that he really needed to sort out.

We arrived at the Kings Cross train station and followed the swarms of Hogwarts students that were oblivious to the muggles around us. The train flushed in with a plume of black smoke. I hugged Mr and Mrs Harlow goodbye as they wished me luck.

"Hey, Harlow get over here!" Vincent Crabbe yelled, everybody called him Crabbe but I knew otherwise and it was a great tool for getting what I wanted. Josh kissed me before heading towards his Slytherin buddy.

I made my way onto the train lugging my trunk behind me; I had stocked it with some new Titanic posters to go with my collection on my wall in our dorm at Hogwarts.

"Hey Audrey, how have you been?" I heard a familiar voice greeting me from behind. I look over and knock some people over as I hug Maladie Cain. She stood awkwardly for a moment.

"I asked how you were not for a hug." She mumbled, there's one thing about Maladie she's a bit anti-social.

"Well I haven't seen you all holidays and I missed you. I've been good." I replied.

"Have you been reading the Daily Prophet?" Maladie asked concern written over her, when she had found out last year who my family was she like all my friends felt betrayed but then came to terms about how this affected me, ever since then they were trying to protect me just like my family.

"No, my family have kept it from me, so I'm out of the loop with all the gossip." We found an empty carriage and sat down.

"You have to tell me about all the latest gossip." I said plopping down on the seat.

"Well Harry almost got expelled; he used a Patronus spell on a Dementor in front of his cousin a muggle. He was big news everywhere; there was all this debate about what a Dementor was doing away from Azkaban." Maladie told me as she slumped down on the seat.

"Wow how did I completely miss that?" I said as Electra and Maxi joined us.

"Hey all!" they both greeted us.

"Mal was just getting me up to date with all the news." Electra sprawled herself on the floor even though there were enough seats, her inky black hair with bright pink streaks shining in the morning sun. Maxi squished herself into the corner and pulled out a pen. The conversation died down, after being such great friends sometimes you didn't need any words. But others like right now we were just drowning in boredom. At that moment the carriage door grated open and revealed Sequin Cain, Maladie's identical twin sister. But that was where it stopped they were completely opposite.

"Hahaha, so funny. Really, you guys are a riot." Sequin said sarcastically, our faces immediately scrunched up into a scowl.

"Rich of you to be making the insults." Maladie snapped, the twins fought all the time, it was hilarious to watch though you didn't want to be in the cross fire, though no one wants to be on my bad side so they generally restrained themselves from arguing with me.

"You know with you being Hufflepuff and all." Electra added in.

"At least I don't need to put a pin in my head to deflate my ego just so that I can fit in the carriage." Sequin trilled back as she placed her Giggle and Hoot suitcase on the rack up above. I know I know it's childish but it represents her perfectly.

"I met a new friend the other day at Diagon Alley." She said changing the subject.

"I met a new friend. That's great gramma." Electra smirked at her, Maladie and Electra sharing secret looks.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know I was sharing a carriage with Professor McGonagall."

"Hey!" I cut in giving Quin a quick greeting smile, "I like Professor McGonagall!"

"I never said I didn't!" Sequin rushed to her own defence because it was evident here that no one else would, since we found it quite hilarious.

"You implied it." Maladie said showing her sense of family pride, ganging up on her kin.

"Implying is just as bad." Electra added a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Or nearly as bad…. Or… whatever. It's still bad."

"I didn't mean to offend anyone. I think Professor M is a great teacher."

"Me too. But she keeps death staring me after I turned that button into a human nail." Maxi's voice drops low, ashamed.

'Because that's creepy." I said at the exact same time Electra and Maladie said, "That's cool."

"I don't like said clouds." Sequin said randomly, the carriage went immediately silent.

"Do you mean rain?" I asked my sarcastic side mixing with my humorous side as I broke out in laughter. Sequin was so adorable sometimes that it was so funny, maybe it was because she acted so innocent but we knew otherwise.

"No, sadly she doesn't." Maladie sighed in a patronising tone.

"It's like raining but sadder." Sequin explained.

. At that moment there was a quiet knock at the door. I looked up to see Flavia at the door.

"Hey mind if I have a word?" She asked.

"Not at all." I jumped and closed the door behind me as we entered the deserted hallway.

"What's up?" I asked looking up at her.

"Has anyone said anything to you about the Daily Prophet?" She asked concern written all over her face.

"Not yet, but I am sure it will start soon." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay, just wanted to check, because trust me, I know what it is like to get teased, so if you need anything." She said she left leaving me to go back to hang with my friends.

Conversation was cut short as a tall pale faced girl who had flaming red hair with a bright blue streak entered our carriage a lost but glad look crossing her face.

"Sabbedoria! Hi!" Sequin gushed, "Guys this is Sabbedoria Tonks, she's new, and she only joined this year. Sabbedoria, this is Electra Tonelli, Audrey Hart and Maxi Potter." She continued introducing us.

"Yo, I'm Electra, Gryffindor fifth year." Electra nodded the perfect example of a teenage rebel.

"I'm Maxi, the first cousin of Harry Potter, Gryffindor fifth year."

"And I'm Audrey, also fifth year Gryffindor." I said winking at Sabbedoria, my friendly but shy nature immediately rearing up.

"Hi I'm Sabbedoria and I'm in Ravenclaw apparently." She said shooting a joking look at the twins.

"Anyway, how are sad clouds different from blue clouds?" I asked snapping us back to our previous conversation.

"They're blue." She simply said.

"I love blue clouds they are so pretty but sad." I gushed; I was dead serious they were beautiful when you were all depressed on a rainy day.

"Blue? Blue clouds?" Maladie pitched in with her patronising tone again.

"Clouds are either variations of white or grey. It's the sky that's blue honey." Electra commented looking at Sequin as if she needed help.

"You obviously haven't seen a sad cloud." Sequin said thrusting her noise into the air.

"BECAUSE THEY DON'T BLOODY EXIST!" Maladie yelled.

"Hey, lay off Sequin, you know we have to be careful about her problem." I said cheekily.

"I can't believe that I'm stuck with you for the rest of the year."

"You know you love us." Electra smiled innocently.

That was just awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Plus B Equals C

Sabbedoria had proven herself as a great allie, she had cut Anthony Goldstein hard but I bet you a thousand galleons there is going to be an all-out war with them, which meant the Awesome Ninja's would have to step in. We sat at our house table's waiting for the feast to begin. I sat next to Dean Thomas and Fred Weasley and Maladie and the rest of my friends that were in Gryffindor sat across from me. Dumbledore announced the school prefects for this year and then was interrupted by a small middle aged woman, with her hair perfectly done and wearing all pink. I had met her once at the Ministry of Magic when Lucius take us there for a little visit. She was Dolores Umbridge and was a complete toad.

"How long do you think this one will last?" I whispered to Fred.

"Well if you like to help I reckon we could get her out of the business in about a year." He joked, after my first year at Hogwarts I had soon learnt that our Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers were cursed as we got a new one every year.

At the end of the feast we were dismissed and we all headed to our dormitories. As I entered my dorm I ran to my four-poster bed and flopped down my arms spread out wide as if I was trying to hug it.

"Home Sweet Home!" I cried.

"Someone get her a doctor." Electra said I poked my tongue at her and began to unpack my trunk and get my Titanic posters out; I had finally gotten a movie poster. I started rearranging my posters.

"Oh my god, are you serious." Maladie sighed as the others groaned, after two years of knowing me you would have thought that they had gotten used to my obsession with Titanic but obviously not.

"Deal with." I said unpacking my clothes and setting them neatly in my door. We all began yawning as we hopped into bed. It had been a long day of doing nothing of course we were going to be exhausted.

I woke up early the next day, it was only five but I decided to get ready anyway, with the first years and it being the first day you would kind of want to get in before all the mad rush. I tip toed out of bed grabbing my school uniform and toiletries bag and headed to the bathrooms. On my way I saw Flav heading towards the prefect bathrooms.

"Morning." I called out; her blonde hair glimmered in the beautiful colours of sunrise.

"Hey, you getting ready before the mad rush?" she greeted pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, plus I'm starting to get hungry."

"Are you serious, how much did you eat last night? Dean told me you were stealing his food." She joked. I followed her to the bathrooms; it was so early that I don't think anyone would notice that A I wasn't a prefect and B that I was using the prefect bathrooms.

I hopped out of the shower cubicle and headed over towards the mirror. I brushed my long wavy hair out and pulled it into a loose braid. We left the bathrooms and went on our separate ways to our dormitories.

"I'll see you in DADA." I waved and made my way up the changing staircase. I entered my dorm to the chaos I was glad to avoiding.

"WHERE ARE MY ROBES?" I dodged as Maladie's show went flying past my head. I guess I hadn't avoided the chaos much as I was practically getting stoned to death by various pieces of clothing. I grabbed my black book bag and slowly backed away from the war that was my dorm.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" an angry looking Electra.

"I'm just going to breakfast."

"Oh no you're not you're staying her with us."

"I don't think so. BYE!" I flung open the dorm door and ran for my life.

"What's the hurry?" Fred said as he stood in my way.

"I'm running to protect myself!" I cried dramatically.

The Weasley twins just laughed as we linked arms and headed down to get some breakfast.

I found Draco and Flavia and sat with them for breakfast, now that practically everyone knew about who my family was it didn't matter if they saw her with them. I got some dirty looks from the Gryffindor's but I just continued on with my breakfast.

I sat down next to Maladie in our first class with Professor Umbridge. We all watched on as Parvati Patil launched a paper crane in the air but the fun shortly ended when the crane landed back on her desk in a flame of smoke.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. O.W.L." a high voice trilled as she made her way to the front, I shot Flav dying look.

"More commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be severe." She continued as always she was dressed in a pink dress and her hair down perfectly.

I zoned out a bit I slumped my head on the desk. This going to be the most boring class this year thanks to old bat up there not letting us learn defensive spells.

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure risk free way." Umbridge said.

"What's the use of that; if we are going to be attacked it won't be risk free." Harry had a good point,

"Students will raise their hand if they want to speak in my class Mr Potter. It is the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all is what school is all about," She wailed, I rolled my eyes.

"And how is theory going to prepare us for what is really out there" Potter raised his voice; it could tell he wasn't backing down without a fight.

"There is nothing out there dear," She whined, and continued.

"Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?" Well that was a stupid question now wasn't it?

"Um… I don't know, maybe, Lord Voldermort" Everyone started to whisper, my head snapped up and I looked at Flavia who had a guilty look on her face.

"Now let me make this quite plain, you have been told that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again, this is a lie…" She was cut off by Harry.

"It is not a lie I saw him, and fought him." He yelled this didn't go down well with Umbridge. "DETENTION MR POTTER"

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord?" Harry yelled.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident" She was wrong.

"No it wasn't you must know that,"

I couldn't take this, Voldermort was back.

"Wait hold on a second Voldermort is?" I still couldn't get my head around

"My dear that is a complete lie."

"But if he is I have a right to know he is my father. Why didn't anyone tell me that my BLOODY FATHER IS BACK! DUDE WHAT IS THIS WHY IS EVERYBODY SILENT!"

"Honey there is nothing to be worried about as you don't have a father." I stood up, Maladie tugged on my arm to tell me to sit down.

"How dare you. You have no right to come into this school and tell us that we are liars and don't have a family. You will regret this." I said my voice surprisingly calm.

"Please sit down Miss Hart."

"Don't use your manners now, you have lost all respect."

"SIT DOWN! Now."

"Screw this." I stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me. I can't believe it. I can't believe that my family had kept this from me, they knew how afraid I was of Voldermort, how I always seemed to be getting crazy nightmares, my visions were starting to amplify and now I knew why it was because _he_ was back. I stormed the hallways but ended up falling to pieces. My body shook as I tried to keep control.

Classes finally ended and I stormed towards Flavia and Draco. Scar tried to slip past me but I grab on to her arm and dragged her and marched the others into an empty classroom.

"Tell me the truth is Voldermort back?" I asked calmly.

"Well yeah, how do you think Cedric died?" Flavia snapped.

"Well for your information all that was kept hidden from me. I trusted you guys, you knew how scared I was and you just let me suffer. How could you!"

"Calm down." Draco said calmly.

"DON'T YOU BLOODY TELL ME TO BLOODY CALM DOWN! YOU…" I screamed pointing my finger at Flavia.

"I expect more from you. We tell each other everything."

"We couldn't tell you, father told us not to."

"Since when have you ever done anything Lucius has told you do?" that shut her up.

"He could have rocked up at our door and killed me in an instant."

"Don't be so stupid."

"HOW WOULD I KNOW? YOUR BLOODY PARENTS WORK FOR THAT BASTARD! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU ARE DEATH EATERS TOO!"

"That was uncalled for." Flavia whispered tears in her eyes. Good.

"Great family you lot are." I stormed out leaving them shocked and stunned. I pushed past the throngs of staring students and made my way as far away from them all. I sat down on a window sill somewhere in the school and let the tears flood out of me.


End file.
